Sasuke is Made of Scars
by MistShift
Summary: He stood up as quickly as his body would allow. Everyone was gone. He stayed there a few moments watching the flames engulf everything. Then, he turned and limped his way back to Orochimaru's hideout. Songfic.


**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or Stone Sour.

Sasuke stood under a waterfall washing off the sweat and blood from that days training. As he watched the pure blue water turn to red, his mind began to wonder.

'_It's been years since I left Konoha. I have tried so many times to forget about that place.' _He looked down at his scar covered body. '_I remember how I got each and every one of these.'

* * *

_

**This one came from looking…**

**This one opened twice**

* * *

He ran his finger over a slight bump on his arm...

'After_ practice one day I decided to take a walk through the training grounds to see how I measured up to the other ninjas._

_The first group I came across was Ino-Shika-Cho trio so I didn't even bother to stop. I knew I could take all three of them on at once and still win._

_However the group I ran into after that was a different story._

_I saw Lee doing one-handed pushups,_

_"1001...1002...1003..." I heard him count. Lee was strong but since he could only use taijutsu he didn't stand a chance against me._

_The other two members of the group were sparring. I made my way over to them for a better look. Neji was easily dominating Tenten with his Heavenly Spin._

_I noticed that Tenten was throwing her kunai about a tenth of a degree off so I pointed it out to her._

_"What do you mean?" She yelled over to me, "Should I throw it like this?" She adjusted her wrist the wrong way so I walked up to her and moved her hand to the proper place._

_She blushed at the contact, which I thought was funny but apparently Neji didn't see the humor in it, because a shuriken came flying at me and sliced across my arm._

_Then a few weeks later, after Naruto and I had returned from a mission together, we got into a fight about him wanting to become hokage._

_I told him he could never do it and he tackled me sending us to the floor. The harsh movement ripped open the same wound._

_I shoved the dobe off of me, punched him and walked away.'

* * *

_

**These two seem as smooth as silk**

**flush against my eyes**

* * *

'_While Kakashi was teaching me how to use chidori, I didn't have complete control over the lightning and some spray sparks jumped up and licked my left eye._

_I hardly even felt the cuts but Kakashi fell to the floor laughing. "I think you might be taking after me a bit too much." He said when he finally stopped; I threw a rock at him.'

* * *

_

**This one needed stitches and  
This one came from rings**

* * *

He ran his hand across another on his abdomen...

'_Kiba, Hinata and I were on a mission to recover some merchandise that was stolen from a wealthy vender. With Kiba's nose, Hinata's Byakugan, and my Shringun we quickly located the culprit._

_However, they had a few traps set up incase somebody came after them. Kiba, of course, found the first one. He triggered a spring loaded device that shot a spear directly at the spot he was standing in._

_I shoved him out of the way but I wasn't quick enough to get myself to safety. The spear lodged itself deep into my stomach, and then four metal rings sprang from the spear's head and carved their way into my arms.'

* * *

_

**This one isn't even there**

**but I feel it more because you don't care**

* * *

For an instant a tear formed in his eye but it faded as he remembered why he left his homeland.

'_Every night in my dreams I see my brother standing over my parents. I see him killing them and everyone else in my family._

_Everyone but me.'

* * *

_

**Yeah, Cut right into me  
Yeah, Cause I am Made Of Scars  
Yes I am made of scars**

* * *

"Would you hurry up!" Kabuto yelled at Sasuke from the shore. "We're leaving soon and Lord Orochimaru hates to wait!"

Sasuke just ignored him and went back to cleaning his damaged body.

* * *

**This one had it coming**

* * *

He let his eyes travel to the permanent marks scattered across his left arm.

'_I was trying to leave Konoha but Naruto followed. He said he wouldn't let me leave unless I defeated him first._

_So we fought. We fought for what seemed like hours and when I figured I had all but won, Naruto was surrounded by a red chakra._

_He took off after that. He was faster and stronger then me. I couldn't block any of his hits.'

* * *

_

**This one found a vein**

* * *

He winced as his eyes landed on one single thin line placed directly across his left wrist.

'_During one of my training sessions with Kabuto, I became distracted for a second and he threw his needles at me. One of them sliced right through my wrist. He just laughed and walked away, leaving me to bleed.'

* * *

_

**This one was an accident, but never gave me pain**

* * *

One of his most careless moments left a mark just below his calf.

'_I was practicing with a sword and I moved my arm a fraction of a second too slow. I managed to cut myself with the blade. I just kept on practicing.'

* * *

_

**This one was my father's and  
This one you can't see**

* * *

He put his head underneath the waterfall and just let the water fall for a few moments.

'_Back when he was alive, my father used to spar with me. He was better than I was, so I got hurt a lot. Once he hit me so hard, I flew backwards and hit my head on the stone wall that surrounded our home.'

* * *

_

**This one had me scared to death,  
But I guess I should be glad I'm not dead!!**

* * *

The raven brought his head out of the water and washed his chest. He shivered as his fingers brushed the ruff skin that covered his heart.

'_Once a girl was so upset when I turned her down that she waited outside my house for me one night. She was hidden in a tree just outside our gate. She attacked me with a kunai and stabbed me right in the chest and dug the weapon into me as deep as she could.'

* * *

_

**Yeah, Cut right into me  
Yeah, I am made of scars  
Yes, I am made of scars  
God, Don't you believe it**

* * *

With another yell from Kabuto, Sasuke got out of the water. _'I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill him.'

* * *

_

**And I will find a way  
Everything you are I will betray  
Oh, I swear that I will find a way  
Everything you are is inside me**

* * *

"Well hello!" Orochimaru hissed as Sasuke approached him. "I have some good news for you. I think we found Itachi."

* * *

**This one was the first one**

* * *

At the sound of his brother's name, Sasuke unconsciously covered a scar on his arm place just under his shoulder.

'_Itachi used to watch me practice throwing shuriken. One time, I missed my target and accidently hit him instead. He pulled the weapon out of his arm, walked over to me, and cut me the exact same way as I had mistakenly cut him.'

* * *

_

**This one had a vice**

* * *

"Some of my underlings heard he was staying in a village near here," Orochimaru taunted the former prodigy.

Kabuto pushed his glasses farther up his nose with an evil smirk. He continued for his boss, "So are you coming or do we have to drag you with us?"

Sasuke turned away from his annoyance, "Of course, just try not to get in my way. I might just end up killing you."

"I'd like to see you try that."

'_A few months ago, Kabuto was spying on me again so I made the mistake of attacking him. That was exactly what he wanted._

_He jumped out of the tree he was hiding in just in time to dodge my chidori. He them pulled out two knives and stabbed them into my back._

_I tried to turn and attack him but he had his blades secured in my skin. "If you move I'll rip them out and you'll bleed to death." He snickered into my ear._

_"What are you doing here you little pest!?" I growled at him over my shoulder._

_"Just making sure you're on your toes." And just like that he disappeared.'

* * *

_

**This one here I like to rub on dark and stormy nights**

* * *

Once they headed out, Sasuke began to feel nervous about the fight he knew would happen. He felt along his side to make sure that particular mark was still there.

'_In our last fight, Naruto hit me in the side with his rasengan just before he passed out. It's the biggest and most painful scar I have and it reminds me to keep getting stronger and to never look back.'

* * *

_

**This one was the last one,  
I don't remember how  
But I remember blood and rain  
AND I NEVER SAW IT COMING AGAIN**

* * *

Orochimaru lead Sasuke to a village just out side the Hidden Sound Village. "I heard Itachi was here working with some thugs. Want to go find them?" Orochimaru commanded more than asked.

Knowing Itachi, he'd probably be in a bar or in some dark alley somewhere. But before he had a chance to go look for his brother, out of the corner of his eye saw a flash of blue_. 'Kisame,'_ Sasuke felt something hard hit his head and he blacked out.

* * *

**Yeah, Cut right into me  
Yeah, Cause I am made of scars  
Yes, I am made of scars**

* * *

When he recovered, the village was on fire and rain was pounding down on him. He stood up as quickly as his body would allow.

Everyone was gone. He stood there a few moments watching the flames engulf everything. Then, he turned and limped his way back to Orochimaru's hideout.

* * *

**That's what I'm made of!!!**


End file.
